Twisted Romance
by The Inamorata
Summary: Oneshot. Postmanga. Train x Saya.  Train, Sven, and Eve spend the night in a motel, where Train has an interesting dream...


**Author's Note:** My first Black Cat fic! I am quite proud of this one, and I hope to write more in the future. Please let me know if I made any errors, and please let me know what you liked/didn't like/want to see so I can base that in my next Black Cat piece.

* * *

**Twisted Romance  
By The Inamorata**

Train gulped down his usual bottle of milk before bed. "Ah… that hit the spot," he muttered to himself, placing the glass back on the table.

It was over a year since Creed had been defeated, and it was back to the usual sweeper duties for Train, Sven, and Eve. This time they were after a bounty in… er, what was that city again? Train couldn't remember. Anyway, this happened to be one of the cities that they didn't have a base in, so they were forced to stay in a local motel for the night.

It was a small room, consisting only of a table, three small beds, and a bathroom. It had been a long day of traveling, and now it was almost midnight. Sven and Eve were already fast asleep, occupying two of the beds, leaving the third for Train. He had stayed out late wandering around the city, since he had never been to this one before. He had only returned moments before, and was now getting ready for a good night's sleep.

Train turned off the lamp and crawled into bed, the covers smooth and warm. His tired eyes closed by themselves, and soon he was drifting off into a deep, deep sleep…

"_Chronos Number XII, Train Heartnet, this is your next assignment." Train took the piece of paper from Sephiria, and opened it to reveal the picture and name of his next target. He nodded and left the room—business as usual._

The dream fast-forwarded…

_Train lay on the roof, sipping a bottle of milk as he looked up at the stars. A small, white cat beside him drank milk from a dish Train had poured. He suddenly heard a soft, sweet voice singing into the night. He looked to his left and saw Saya, standing on the rooftop and smiling back at him._

"_How about tomorrow we spend the day together, Train?" she suggested, bouncing over to him looking absolutely giddy. "What? You have an assignment? You haven't quit that silly organization yet?"_

_Saya ruffled his hair playfully and sat down beside him. "May I have some?" she asked, pointing towards his bottle of milk. He handed it to her, and she took it, gulping the whole thing down in only a few seconds. _

"_So Train… when do you plan to be free as a stray? Or do you plan on being on Chronos's leash forever?" Saya asked him. He looked at her intently._

The dream then faded and changed for a second time…

_Train was walking through the crowd at a busy festival, until he spotted Saya sitting under a bench, enjoying a popsicle. As she saw him approaching she jumped up and rushed over to him. "Hey there, Train!" she said, laughing with excitement. She held his hand as they walked together through the crowds._

_They passed a game where you have to shoot the target to win a prize. "Want me to win you one?" Train asked, pointing at the large teddy bear next to the sign that said, 'Grand Prize.'_

"_Nuh-uh, I can do it myself!" Saya replied, sticking out her tongue. Train shrugged, making her smile. "But you can do it if you want."_

_Train paid the man and got the small play gun. He only had three shots, three tries, but he knew he would only need one. He smiled as aimed for the smallest target and pulled the trigger._

"_Bull's-eye!" Saya shouted from beside him. The man at the booth looked at Train in utter disbelief as he handed him the giant bear. Train just smiled, proud of himself, and handed the bear to Saya. It was so big, she could barely see over the top of it as they began to make their way through the crowds once more._

Again, the dream faded and the scene changed…

_Train stood the roof beside Saya, holding her hand, their fingers weaved together. Fireworks burst and exploded in the sky above them, the sparks falling and creating dazzling paintings in the sky. _

"_Train?" Saya said quietly. She had turned away from the fireworks, now facing him. Her words broke him out of his dazzled reverie, and he turned to face her as well._

"_Do you… love me?" she asked quietly._

"_W-what?" Train stuttered, thinking he misheard her._

"_Do you… love—"_

_But she was unable to finish her sentence, for Train had already leaned in and kissed her. His hands cupped her face, his lips pressed against hers. Saya was shocked, but she didn't reject. She wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her gently…_

_Train pulled away slowly, smiling down at her. Both of them were blushing. Saya raised her hand to his face, gently brushing his cheek with the tips of her fingers._

"_Those eyes… they are the softest I have ever seen you have…" She smiled, and then leaned against him, resting her head against his chest. They stood there, embracing, for what seemed like forever, before Train felt something warm and wet seeping through his clothes—blood._

_He pulled Saya away from him, but it was too late, her eyes were wide and empty, her blood spilled all over the roof tiles and all over him. Train's eyes were wide with fear, unsure of what had happened. Just a moment ago they were… and now…_

_Train heard a cold laugh behind him. He laid Saya down gently and spun around to see Creed standing before him, sword in hand, Saya's blood dripping from it._

"_Creed… how could you…?" Train asked, so angry he could barely speak. _

_Before Creed could reply, his body twisted and changed, and instead of Creed standing in front of him, it was Sven. _

"_Now, now, Train. Calm down," Sven said, lighting a cigarette. "It's not as bad as it looks."_

_Sven pointed to something behind Train. He looked, and instead of Saya's body, it was Creed's. But that didn't satisfy Train._

"_Where's Saya?" he asked desperately, turning back to Sven. But it was no longer Sven. This time, it was Eve._

"_You killed her, remember, Train? You did," Eve said, her voice cool and calm as usual._

"_No, no! Creed! He did it! Where is she now?" Train shouted, losing control. Eve pointed behind Train, and train looked again, but this time, it was Rinslet's, stabbed through the heart, lying on the cold rooftop. _

_He turned around again, and, as expected, Eve was no longer standing there._

_This time, it was Saya._

"_What's wrong, Train?" she asked, her voice filled with worry. He ran towards him, embracing him. "You love me, remember? But I never said…"_

_Suddenly, Train felt an unbearable, stinging pain in his abdomen. He looked down to see Saya, a dagger in hand, shoving it into his stomach._

"…_I loved you."_

Train opened his eyes, sitting up in bed, out of breath. Sunlight was coming through the window, Eve sitting at the table, reading, and Sven sitting beside her, sipping his coffee.

Train felt around his stomach, but it was still whole. He gave a sigh of relief—it was only a dream.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Sven said. "Must've had one hell of a dream, you were tossing and turning all night, the rest of us could barely sleep."

"Huh…" Train muttered, deep in thought.

"So… did you dream about… her?" Eve asked, curious.

"Actually, I don't remember the dream I had," Train replied, which was a complete, and total, lie.


End file.
